Standard Solvay process of making soda ash was invented in the 1860s. The chemical reactions involved in the Solvay process are:CO2+NH3+H2O+NaCl→NaHCO3+NH4Cl  Equation (a)2NaHCO3→Na2CO3+H2O+CO2  Equation (b)At that time ammonia was obtained from coal tar distillate in very small quantities, therefore the ammonium chloride in Equation (a) was worthwhile to be recycled by using lime (calcium hydroxide) from calcium oxide obtained from firing lime stone, and in the 1860s, anthropogenic carbon dioxide concentration in the atmosphere is far from causing global warming. That was the commercial background when Ernest Solvay built his first ammonia soda ash plant in Europe.
In the decade of year 2000, the anthropogenic carbon dioxide emission added annually to the atmosphere, as reported by the Energy Information Administration—Carbon Dioxide Information and Analysis Center, is 25 billion tons per year. It takes an area of rain forest the size of Great Britain to photosynthesis 1 (one) billion tons per year of carbon dioxide from the atmosphere. Since the earth does not possesses enough rain forest resources to remediate the global warming problem, it is therefore the intention of the present invention to provide a plan to bootstrap the carbon capture industry into a large scale, successful enterprise, with significant profit for internal expansion, to halt the trend of global warming.
UN COP 16 (16th Conference of Parties) held at Cancun, Mexico agreed to provide financial incentives from economic advance countries to encourage countries have rainforest area to keep these areas from destroyed. This is a welcoming action that COP 16 has taking. We hope other suggestions will be welcomed by future COP Conferences may pass into resolutions that will slowdown or even reverse global warming.